Nobody
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Nobody harms Michael's little youngling and lives to tell about it. A demon attacks Raziel, who escapes and finds his way to his guardian. That Demon's dead meat once Raziel is healed to his guardian content.


**As requested, A Michael and Raziel fic guys!**

* * *

Raziel stumbled down the muddy road towards Bobby Singers house. His salvage yard already in sight. His ankle was killing him and his left wing wasn't much better. No to mention all the sores and cuts everyone where else. Demons, he hated them absolutely hated them. He had just managed to escape and track down his brother and best friend and fly as close to him as he possibly could before the wounds took their effect. He was sore, wet, cold, and all he wanted was Michael.

Michael would hold him, make the pain go away, warm him and then kill those demons for ever daring to touch him. He tripped and fell into a large puddle staying down for a moment before heaving himself back up and stumbling further down the road. When he got close enough he called out, his true voice leaking into his screams for help. Ashe got closer and closer he saw the door get thrown open and Castiel run out onto the porch quickly followed by the two hunters, the Bobby dude, and Michael. Raziel's gaze took in everyone but zeroed in on the one he wanted most. He had just made it to the stairs when he fell to his knees again. He heard them run down the wooden steps, watched them even, but he didn't get up. He couldn't. However he didn't need to, strong arms grabbed him under his own arms and lifted him off the wet ground and into someones drier (although damp now) chest.

"Razie what happened to you little one?"

Raziel buried himself in what was the familiar and extremely comforting scent that was Michael. A hand ran through the broken downy feathers on his wing and he whimpered in pain. Michael hmm'd and turned to go back into thy dry and warm living room of the Salvage House nuzzling Raziel's cheek against his own as Castiel walked in somewhat slower behind them along with three hunters and Gabriel shut the door again. Michael took up the couch he must have been resting on before he showed up, it smelled like his guardian.

There was a large fire burning in the fire place (**AN: I don't think Bobby's house actually has one but for the sake of my weird love for fire places he is getting one**) warming the entire room and sending off a warm calming orange glow. Raziel saw Gabriel take a seat on the other couch in the room and pulled Castiel securely into his side at the sight of his young charge's best friend. The Hunters remained quite and still leaning against the wall or in Bobby's case in a wheelchair, but other than that didn't leave the room.

"Raz I have to pull the feathers out"

He knew that the feathers on his wing were too damaged to be repairable, he could feel it. Raziel nodded and buried his face in Michael's chest as the hand softly gripped the broken downy feathers. There was a brief pause before the hand pulled back sharply and tore out the small row of silvery feathers and Raziel screamed truly screamed. He was too weakened to do any serious damage to those around and Gabriel seemed to block the sound greatly, but the windows still creaked outward. Michael shifted him ever so slightly in his lap as he sobbed into his chest.

It hurt ok, sue him.

Gabriel's grip on Castiel tightened ever so slightly as he felt the younger angel flinch at the pain filled sounds coming from his brother and friend. Sam and Dean grimaced. Bobby had to look away for a moment, no kid should feel that much pain, angelic kid or not. They didn't even know it but the two had taken the entire rooms attention. Nobody save Gabriel and Castiel had seen this side of Michael, the same archangel who wanted to carry the apocalypse through care for someone with such gentleness. Almost as if he truly cared for the kid.

Raziel's sobs turned into light cries and then to whimpers. His wings ached and the cool hand rubbing at the wounds left by the broken feathers helped sooth the red striking pain.

"Raziel what happened to you?"

"Attacked.. Demons... Hurts Mikey"

Michael held him closer and cooed at the youngling he held in his arms. He stayed like that as the hunters went back to their research and Castiel fell asleep against Gabriel after trying to do something to the flames in the fire place. He simply watched as his little youngling drifted into slumber himself. Those Demons would pay, later, but they would pay nonetheless for harming his little youngling. Nobody hurt Michael's youngling and lived to tell the tale.

* * *

**So? Protective Michael? Yah...**


End file.
